


Wrapped in Red

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Christmas/New Year’s Stories [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You have been in love with Bucky for years, but you've been too afraid to tell him how you feel. This Christmas you're going to risk it all, will he love you back?  Based on Kelly Clarkson'sWrapped in Red.





	Wrapped in Red

_Everybody's happy_

_Snow is falling down_

_Prayers are being answered_

_Miracles all around_

_From afar I've loved you_

_But never let it show_

_And every year another_

_December comes and goes_

_Always watching_

_Never reaching_

_But this Christmas_

_I'm gonna risk it all_

_This Christmas_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

It was Christmas time again, and just like all of the years before, you were sad and alone.  The man that you'd been in love with for the past three years had no idea how you felt about him.  You'd known from the first moment that Steve brought Bucky back from Wakanda that he was the man you wanted to love for the rest of your life.  You'd decided to wait to tell him how you felt until he'd had time to adjust to life with Avengers, life away from Hydra, not on the run any longer.  

Unfortunately, you'd waited too long.  He'd met someone else and you'd had to bury your feelings for the sake of the team, for the sake of your own sanity.  You'd stood by and watched as he'd slowly fallen in love with her.  You'd watched as he planned the life they would have together.  You'd helped him move into the house he'd bought for her.  You'd even helped paint the walls where they would hang the pictures that captured the love between the two of them.  You'd done all of this with a smile on your face, while deep inside a part of you was slowly dying.

You'd hated feeling happy when the relationship imploded.  You tried to be a good friend to him, a shoulder to lean on as the woman he loved so much decided that life with an Avenger just wasn't what she really wanted.  You cried with Bucky, not over the loss of this selfish woman, but for the pain and heartbreak he was suffering.  As the months wore on, he slowly began to move past his heartache and be the Bucky you all remembered.  You'd decided that this Christmas, you wouldn't risk losing your chance again.  This Christmas you'd tell him how you felt.

 

 

The snow had started falling as you left the Tower and hailed a cab.  It was a few days before Christmas and the city was decorated with beautiful lights that brightened even the dankest of storefronts.  You watched the lights twinkling under the soft layer of snow, creating a shimmer that radiated throughout the frozen crystals.  

The taxi pulled up to the tiny house, the candles you'd placed in the windows yourself a few weeks ago lit to drive the dark of night away.  You paid the driver and walked toward the door, pulling the lapels of your red woolen coat tighter around you as the snowfall began to increase.  You took a deep breath and raised your hand to knock.

 

_Blue is where I've been_

_Green can't buy me you_

_Silver bells remind me_

_That mistletoe's for two_

_So I found a color_

_That only tells the truth_

_That paints a picture_

_Of how I feel for you_

_This Christmas_

_I'm gonna risk it all_

_This Christmas_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

As you waited for Bucky to answer the door, you went over your speech again in your mind.  You planned this moment for weeks and you knew exactly what you wanted to say.  You had agonized over which phrases would convey your love for him, which words would stir his emotions, would potentially spark his love for you.  When the door opened and he was suddenly before you, all of those carefully thought out words were lost as his eyes met yours.

 

_So I'm at your door with nothing more_

_Than words I've never said_

_In all this white, you'll see me like_

_You've never seen me yeah_

_Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I'll never feel you_

_If I don't tell you_

_This Christmas_

_I'm gonna risk it all_

_This Christmas_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

He seemed to be surprised to see you, his eyes growing wide and then that lazy smile slowly spreading across his face.  His eyes softened and he beckoned you to come in out of the snow and the cold.  You hesitated, knowing that if you didn't speak now, you'd lose your nerve completely.

"There's something I need to say," you told him as the snow started to cover the both of you.

"(Y/N)," he implored.  "Please come in where it's warm."

"No," you insisted.  "I need to say this now before I lose my courage."

He looked at you, confusion written all over his face.  "Ok, then."

"I love you, Bucky," you stated, your voice strong and sure.  "I've loved you since the moment I met you.  I should have told you sooner, but you fell in love with someone else, and I didn't want to interfere.  I realize that you may not feel the same way, but I can't keep these feelings buried any longer.  I can't keep going on, pretending that we're just friends, when I feel so much more for you than that.  You are my friend, and for years I convinced myself that your friendship was enough, that it was selfish of me to wish for more.  But I won't go on pretending.  I won't continue to lie to myself, to hide the way I feel about you.  It's Christmas.  It's the time for wishes and miracles.  I'm standing here tonight, hoping that maybe it's not too late, that I haven't waited too long, that I haven't missed my chance."

Bucky hadn't said a word as you poured your heart out to him.  The confusion from earlier was still evident in his expression as your words slowly began to sink in.  You held your breath as you waited for him to say something.  

 

_So I'm at your door with nothing more_

_Than words I've never said_

_In all this white, you'll see me like_

_You've never seen me yeah_

_Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

A smile slowly began to spread across his face as he reached for the lapels of your coat.  He pulled you toward him, his lips brushing across yours.  You were too shocked to react at first, but you eventually wrapped your arms around his neck as the kiss deepened causing warmth to spread through you, a combination of passion and love filling your soul.

Bucky broke away reluctantly and waited for your eyes to meet his again.  "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize.  I'm such an idiot.  All of these years I went looking for love, when all along it was right in front of me.  I love you, too, (Y/N).  I'm just so sorry it took me so long to figure it out.  Looking back, I think I've always loved you, I guess I just didn't think I deserved you.  Seeing you here tonight with the snow falling down around you, hearing the words I never realized I needed to hear you say. . .It's all become so clear to me.  You were right.  It is the time for miracles, and you're mine."


End file.
